


Lucifer's Little Angel

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Big Brother Raphael, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Lucifer's Fall, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes leading a Garrison is tough even for the Archangels Little Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Little Angel

It had been fourteen years since Castiel has started to run his garrison. It had been fourteen years since Castiel last talked to Michael or Raphael, and it has been a whole lot longer since the Little Angel had seen Lucifer and Gabriel. 

This Garrison was his way to pass the time until their father told him it was time to raise the righteous man from perdition. Not that anyone knew this of course.

But fourteen years after he started leading that hated him growing up, is when he heard the first rumor about himself. 

Now this wasn't one of those rumors that you could just shake off, like some kid on the playground saying you're slow. 

It was Anna that the rumor, Castiel later found out. She was in charge of him per say. But no one really ever told Castiel what to do other than Lucifer. She was calling the Devil's child. That hurt Castiel a lot more than it should have.

But Lucifer was the man he loved most in this world. And Lucifer was his father in some sense. The man who took care of him, the man that loved him, the man that was his teacher.

And Anna like the good little soldier she was didn't exactly like Castiel, the boy who was raised by whom she called the Devil. 

The rumor that she was spreading was that Castiel was working with Lucifer to help bring down Michael.

To start the apocalypse.

Now this didn't bother Castiel that much. It just rolled off his wings like every other insult that he had ever gotten about being raised by Lucifer and the Archangels.

It wasn't until Balthazar, the only friend Castiel had ever made in Heaven other than the Archangels, told him that the Angels were saying that he killed Gabriel. That was Castiel's tipping point.

He went back to the Garden, his home for the first time since Lucifer's fall. 

He was alone in the garden when he first got there. He didn't mind being alone either.

But soon Michael did come home, and when he did he heard crying,

Castiel's crying.

Castiel was sitting where Lucifer left him all those years ago. By the bush. Castiel had his arms wrapped around his knees and his wing wrapped around himself.

Michael sat down in front of Castiel "What's the matter Little Angel?"

Castiel looked up, partly expecting to see Lucifer, and when he saw Michael, he reburied his face into his arms.

"Oh Come on Cassie. You can't be mad at me forever and for the rest of your life." Michael said to Castiel who just mumbled something into his arms. "Come on Little Angel, tell me what's the matter." 

Castiel looked up again and said "Anna.... Anna said that I... I killed Gabe." the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Michael just pulled Castiel on his lap. And wrapped his wings around the both them. 

"Shhh Little Angel, I got you. I know you didn't kill Gabe. You see Cassie, normal angels just don't get the bond that you, Lucifer and Gabriel shared. And Cassie I know that you would never hurt a fly." Michael said pressing a kiss into the top of Castiel's head.

"Mika?" Castiel questioned to his eldest brother in the name that Lucifer gave him. 

"Yeah Cassie?" Michael looked down to their Little Angel who with his face buried in Michael shirt said "They said I was working against you Mika. They said that I was working with Lucifer to kill you too. Mikey I don't want you or Ralphy to leave me too.

Michael now had tears in his own eyes and said to their Little Angel "Why don't you take a day or two off from leading your almighty garrison and spend it was us? I'm sure Ralphy can skip shifts tomorrow at the hospital and I didn't really have anything to do." Castiel with his head buried still buried in Michael's chest nodded his head. "Today you could even spend the day in the ER helping Ralphy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Michael said to Castiel kissing the mess of black hair on Castiel's head. 

Castiel looked up at Michael tears still in his eyes and said “Ok Mika. I have a question though. Why did Anna, Anna was the one who started all the rumors, say those things?” Castiel was holding on tight to Michael’s shirt and his head still buried in his chest.

“Well Little Angel, some times angels are mean like that.” Michael said as he stood up picking Castiel up and placing him on his feet. “Come on Cassie lets go see Ralphy, he’s been dying to see you Cassie.” Castiel had Michaels hand tight in his own and with that they were gone Heaven’s Hospital. 

And all Michael could think was that if Lucifer was here their Little Angel would already be happier.  
Because no matter how hard Michael and Raphael try Castiel will always be Lucifer’s Little Angel.


End file.
